Trois trolls, treize nains et un hobbit
by Syrene-T
Summary: Nous connaissons tous l'épisode des trolls. Je me suis amusée à imaginer ce que pouvaient bien penser tous les protagonistes de l'histoire pendant qu'elle se déroulait. Entre ironie, doute, grincherie et sarcasme. Petit OS sans prétention.


Du point de vue de Fili et Kili, il y avait une chance pour que tout s'arrange au mieux et que finalement personne –excepté Bilbon bien sûr- ne sache jamais qu'ils avaient mystérieusement égaré deux de leurs montures. Ce qui ne pouvait qu'arranger leurs affaires. Car enfin, cette sombre histoire de poneys risquait fort de leur attirer quelques ennuis, pas mal de reproches et une semonce bien sentie. Sans compter qu'ils allaient passer pour deux imbéciles devant les autres et que cette idée ne leur souriait pas tellement. Alors tant qu'à faire… Après tout, Gandalf n'avait pas cessé de vanter les qualités de cambrioleur du hobbit : silencieux, discret, doué… sa petite taille aidant, il allait certainement se glisser jusqu'au campement des trolls et revenir bien gentiment avec les poneys disparus. Hop, et le tour serait joué. L'enfance de l'art pour un cambrioleur, non ?

Evidemment, du point de vue de Bilbon les choses ne se présentaient pas tout à fait de cette manière. D'abord, il aurait bien voulu savoir comment ces deux pimpins avaient pu ne rien remarquer. Non seulement ils n'avaient pas vu la lumière du feu au loin mais ils ne paraissaient pas comprendre comment les deux premiers poneys avaient disparu. Ils n'avaient pas les yeux en face des trous, ma parole ! Mais soit, admettons. Après tout, c'était leur problème, pas le sien. En revanche, le pauvre Bilbon ne comprenait toujours pas comment il avait pu se laisser convaincre par ces deux beaux parleurs de se risquer tout seul dans un campement de trolls (des trolls, quand même ! Excusez du peu) pour essayer de récupérer les montures volées. Certes, Bilbon s'était attaché à Mirty et son cœur se serrait en pensant au sort qui attendait sa gentille ponette. Mais tout de même. Tout en se coulant sans bruit à travers la végétation, le hobbit ronchonnait tout bas.

« En tant que cambrioleur, blablabla… allez-y, vous ne risquez rien, blablabla… nous sommes juste derrière vous », tu parles ! « Hululez deux fois comme je-ne-sais-quoi »… parce que vous croyez que je sais hululer, moi ? Non, Môssieur ! Je parle, moi, je ne hulule pas ! Remarquez, et si je crie « au secours », tout simplement ? Reste à savoir si quelqu'un viendra. C'est que j'ai la fâcheuse impression que pour la plupart, les nains seraient bien contents d'être débarrassés de moi. Pour tout arranger, Gandalf a disparu. Justement quand on aurait eu besoin de lui. Trop fort, le magicien !

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait donc pris, gémissait intérieurement le hobbit, de s'engager dans cette aventure !? Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de signer ce maudit contrat ? Des trolls, rien que ça !

Tom et William, eux, ne pensaient qu'à une seule chose, à savoir les tiraillements déplaisants de leurs estomacs. Enfin, dire qu'ils y pensaient était sans doute beaucoup dire. Les trolls ne pensent pas, en réalité. Ou quasiment pas. Cela ne les empêche pas de ressentir la faim et, pour l'heure, ils étaient affamés. Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à eux, ils auraient dévoré les poneys crus, dès à présent. Mais Bert se prenait pour un grand cuisinier et passait son temps à essayer de cuire les aliments, en leur ajoutant toutes sortes de choses diverses qui ne faisaient qu'en dénaturer le goût. Seulement, il ne fallait surtout pas lui dire ça, car il le prendrait très mal. Bert avait mauvais caractère (même pour un troll) et il était assommant.

La faim aidant, tout cela aurait peut-être fini en bagarre sans l'irruption de cette étrange et minuscule créature surgissant soudain d'on ne savait pas vraiment où (bien que William demeure persuadé que « cela » sortait tout droit de son nez).

Ils n'avaient jamais vu un être comme celui-là et leurs sentiments à son égard étaient très différents pour chacun d'eux. William s'en méfiait beaucoup et aurait préféré l'écraser immédiatement d'un coup de talon, comme un insecte importun. Tom avait si faim qu'il était tout disposé à en faire une bouchée apéritive. Enfin, Bert s'inquiétait de savoir si la créature était seule ou non et si elle pouvait représenter un danger quelconque.

Quant au principal intéressé, à savoir Bilbon lui-même, couvert de morve et suspendu la tête en bas, les pieds à demi écrasés par les gros doigts de son ravisseur, il se mordait les poings d'être venu et aurait donné tous les trésors du monde pour se retrouver en sûreté chez lui, dans son trou de hobbit bien douillet.

Quoiqu'en pense le semi homme, Fili et Kili n'étaient réellement pas loin derrière lui. Enfin, pas tellement. Ils l'avaient laissé s'approcher seul du campement, tout en surveillant les trolls de loin. Durant un certain temps, rien ne s'était passé. Ils ne voyaient plus du tout le cambrioleur et commençaient à se demander où il était passé et ce qu'il pouvait bien faire quand ils virent qu'il s'était fait prendre. Ils n'avaient pas bien remarqué comment ça s'était passé mais le résultat était là. Eh bien, bravo ! Et Gandalf qui prétendait que c'était un expert. Parlez-moi d'un professionnel ! S'il n'était pas capable de berner trois trolls aussi lents que stupides, comment espérer qu'il puisse se faufiler dans l'antre de Smaug sans dommage ? Enfin, ces questions viendraient plus tard. Pour le moment, le hobbit était en fâcheuse posture et il ne pouvait être question de l'abandonner.

\- Cours chercher les autres, souffla Kili à son frère. Je vais les occuper.

Tant pis à présent pour ce que leurs amis diraient à propos des poneys. Ils avaient besoin de renfort, et tout de suite. Mais tout de même, quel ballot, ce hobbit !

\- Sois prudent, acquiesça Fili en disparaissant dans l'obscurité.

« Prudent » ne faisait pas partie du vocabulaire de Kili. De toute façon, il n'avait guère le choix : les trolls voulaient torturer leur prisonnier en lui plongeant les pieds dans les flammes afin de lui faire dire qu'il n'était pas seul. Il fallait intervenir immédiatement. Le frisson de l'aventure parcourut le corps du jeune nain qui, son épée bien assurée dans sa main, bondit hors des fourrés et abattit sa lame sur les jarrets du troll le plus proche de lui. Après tout, se disait-il, Bilbon n'était pas si bête que ça. Maintenant que tout espoir de récupérer discrètement leurs montures avait disparu, en découdre avec ces mastodontes n'était pas pour déplaire au garçon. C'était même plutôt excitant.

Du point de vue de Thorin, il y avait vraiment des baffes qui se perdaient. Qui est-ce qui lui avait fichu une pareille bande d'empotés et d'andouilles ?! A commencer par ce pseudo cambrioleur, assez bête pour aller se jeter dans les mains des trolls. Il n'aurait jamais dû céder et écouter le magicien, jamais ! Il avait compris au premier regard que ce hobbit ne leur serait jamais bon à rien. Non, l'inverse : à rien de bon. Parce que pour accumuler les bourdes et leur attirer des ennuis, là d'accord, il se débrouillait bien.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait donc pris de l'accepter dans sa compagnie ? Hélas, le mal était fait, il n'y avait pas moyen de revenir en arrière. Pas plus qu'il n'était envisageable de l'abandonner à son sort puisqu'il faisait partie du groupe, pour le pire, le pire et encore le pire. Impossible de laisser les trolls le déchiqueter en morceaux. Thorin avait eu beau jurer ses grands valars qu'il ne serait en aucun cas responsable du sort du semi homme, il avait beau ronchonner tout bas et maudire la totale incapacité du hobbit en toute chose, puisqu'il avait eu la sottise de l'accepter dans sa Compagnie, il se devait de veiller sur lui. Voilà tout. Tel était son rôle, y manquer serait un déshonneur. Mais tout de même, être forcé de se rendre à cause de cet épicier qui se prenait pour un cambrioleur, ça lui faisait carrément tourner les sangs ! Dommage qu'il n'ait pas eu l'occasion de dire très exactement à Bilbon ce qu'il en pensait. Il n'aurait pas été déçu du voyage, ce sombre crétin ! Quant à Kili, qui trouvait apparemment intelligent d'affronter trois trolls des montagnes à lui tout seul, son oncle lui aurait également volontiers fait part de ce qu'il pensait de son attitude désinvolte s'il en avait eu l'opportunité. Décidément, hein, c'était une bonne soirée ! De rage, Thorin tira un coup sec sur la corde qu'il tenait entre ses dents pour s'efforcer de se libérer du sac malodorant qui paralysait ses mouvements. Ils avaient serré les nœuds comme des brutes, ces lourdauds. La peste soit des trolls, des nains imprudents et des hobbits sans cervelle !

Bert en avait l'eau à la bouche. D'une part parce qu'il avait très faim, ensuite parce qu'il était persuadé qu'il était en train d'inventer une nouvelle recette tout simplement sublime : le nain à la broche parfumé à la sauge. Si seulement Tom et William n'avaient pas été aussi obtus, s'ils avaient partagé sa passion pour la cuisine ! Franchement, qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient être terre à terre, ces deux-là, pfff….. les manger crus, les manger crus…. Alors qu'il y avait tant de possibilités autrement plus alléchantes. Non mais vraiment, aucun raffinement, aucune imagination, des bourrins, voilà ce qu'ils étaient, ces deux-là...

A voir comment Thorin l'avait regardé, Bilbon se disait qu'il allait encore en prendre pour son grade. C'est-à-dire, si toutefois ils parvenaient tous à échapper au sort qui leur était promis, bien entendu. D'ailleurs, jamais il n'aurait cru que Thorin accepterait de déposer les armes pour le sauver. Il en était encore abasourdi. Il en aurait été touché, sans ce regard lourd de mépris qui avait suivi. Pourtant, il fallait saisir l'opportunité qui se présentait : puisque les trolls craignaient le lever du soleil, il fallait tâcher de gagner du temps, c'était le seul moyen de les sauver tous. Ils avaient peut-être encore une petite chance de s'en tirer et tout bien réfléchi, même si c'était pour se faire à nouveau enguirlander jusqu'à en avoir les oreilles bourdonnantes, ça valait la peine : entre affronter la colère de Thorin et finir en brochette, Bilbon préférait quand même Thorin. Après tout, ce dernier aboyait fort mais ne mordait pas. Même s'il était disons... plutôt brutal en paroles. Et puis sérieusement, son odeur était nettement plus supportable que celle des trolls, qui empestaient quant à eux comme un égout à ciel ouvert. Cette réflexion suggéra une idée au hobbit, même s'il savait que les nains n'allaient pas apprécier :

\- Non mais, vous les avez sentis ? Il va vous falloir quelque chose de plus fort que la sauge avant de les servir !

Les nains quant à eux estimaient que Bilbon commençait sérieusement à leur taper sur les nerfs. D'abord, il avait été assez idiot pour se fourvoyer au milieu des trolls et se faire capturer. Ce qui les avait forcés, eux, à se rendre pour lui sauver la mise. Se rendre, sérieusement ! Ah vraiment, bravo Bilbon ! Après tout ça, on aurait pu imaginer que le hobbit chercherait à se faire oublier, non ? Eh bien non. Voilà qu'à présent qu'ils étaient tous dans le pétrin par sa faute, cette petite vipère semblait vouloir tourner sa veste. Et que je te papote aimablement avec les trolls… et si l'on causait fourneaux, si l'on s'échangeait des recettes de cuisine ? Non mais vas-y, continue, fais de la lèche, ah c'est du joli ! Tu n'aurais pas, par le plus grand des hasards, l'idée dans ta petite tête d'essayer de sauver ta peau en nous laissant dans la nasse ? Mais que par-dessus le marché il se permette de les dénigrer, non de les insulter… (il venait de dire qu'ils puaient, non ? Si, il l'avait dit !) alors là, ça passait toutes les bornes. Ah, le sale petit rat !

Bilbon en aurait crié d'exaspération. Non mais qu'ils étaient lourds, ces nains, mais lourds ! Ils ne comprenaient rien à rien, pas croyable d'être bouchés à ce point. Misère, comment voulez-vous négocier et essayer de gagner du temps avec cette bande de barbus qui braillait et s'agitait tant et plus ? Si l'intellect des trolls était limité, le hobbit commençait à penser que celui des nains ne valait guère mieux.

Bon d'accord, sa langue avait fourché, quand il avait « conseillé » aux trolls de les écorcher vifs. Ce n'était évidemment pas ce qu'il avait voulu dire. Mais aussi, est-ce qu'ils s'imaginaient que c'était facile, d'improviser au pied levé, dans une situation aussi délicate ?

Contrairement à ce qu'ils paraissaient tous croire (question comprenette, encore une fois, hein…) non, évidemment qu'il n'avait jamais cuisiné du nain, beurk, quelle horreur, avait-il l'air de se nourrir de créatures humanoïdes, pensantes et sensibles ? Ils avaient pillé son garde-manger (non, Bilbon ne leur avait toujours pas pardonné) alors ils étaient bien placés pour savoir ce qu'il mangeait, non ?! Je vous jure, quelle bande d'andouilles. Ils ressemblaient d'ailleurs tout à fait à des andouilles, ficelés dans leurs sacs comme ils l'étaient…. Comment ça, lui-même ne valait guère mieux ? Eh bien ! Lui au moins faisait fonctionner sa tête, on ne pouvait pas en dire autant de tout le monde.

Thorin l'ignorait, mais il nourrissait exactement les mêmes pensées que le hobbit en cet instant. Quand il le disait, qu'il y avait des claques qui se perdaient. D'accord, le cambrioleur (ah oui, un cambrioleur, vraiment ? Un empoté oui, mais un cambrioleur, ça….ça restait à voir) bref, le cambrioleur était maladroit comme ça n'aurait pas dû être permis. Thorin éprouvait une furieuse envie de le secouer de toutes ses forces, pour le faire taire avant qu'il ne dise à nouveau une bêtise plus grosse que lui. De là à ne pas comprendre qu'il ne pensait pas un mot de ce qu'il disait (encore heureux) et qu'il était en train d'essayer, laborieusement, de les aider (même s'il s'y prenait comme un manche), il y avait un fossé que sa troupe pourtant venait de franchir allègrement. Incroyable. Pas un pour rattraper l'autre. Quelle bande de gourdes, mais quelle bande de gourdes, je vous jure, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait aux Valars ? Le hobbit, dans tout ça, étant la goutte de bière qui faisait déborder le fût !

Thorin se consola en envoyant un grand coup de pied au premier nain qui se trouvait être à sa portée, lequel en l'occurrence s'avérait être Kili.

Cela eut le mérite de les faire tous taire.

Du point de vue de Gandalf enfin, il était bien heureux qu'il soit revenu justement à ce moment-là. D'accord, d'accord, il n'aurait pas dû abandonner la compagnie sur un coup de colère, c'était entendu (mais peste, que Thorin lui avait échauffé les oreilles, à ne rien vouloir entendre de ce qu'il préconisait ! Quelle tête de mule ! Ah, les nains… pas des cadeaux, je vous jure).

N'empêche que le magicien éprouvait à présent un certain remords, à voir dans quel guêpier il retrouvait ses compagnons. Par bonheur, même si leurs positions respectives ne devaient pas être très confortables, il semblait qu'ils soient tous en vie. En tous cas pour l'instant. Et ma foi, Gandalf éprouva une certaine fierté à voir que Bilbon n'avait pas perdu ses esprits et qu'il essayait de gagner du temps. Derrière ses apparences insignifiantes, ce petit hobbit avait beaucoup à offrir, il l'avait toujours su. Il serait certainement très intéressant de voir comment il allait encore évoluer dans la suite des temps, au fil de l'aventure qui, au fond, ne faisait que commencer.

 **FIN**


End file.
